Lyonel Mycenae
Lyonel Mycenae is the main male protagonist of [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11251193/1/The-King-of-Lions Highschool DxD: The King of Lions]. He is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy and the leader of the Argos Team. He is a descendant of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perseus Perseus], the son of Azazel, and the possessor of the Nemean Lion, Regulus; wielding the Sacred Gear Regulus Nemea. Appearance Lyonel is a handsome young man with short jet black hair that has golden streaks of hair and violet eyes. He has broad shoulders and a muscular body build. He also possesses eight jet-black feathered wings that grows out from his back. His most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy boy's school uniform, which consists of a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and black dress shoes. Lyonel's outfit outside of school consists of a black leather jacket with golden stripes over a navy blue t-shirt along with black trousers and white shoes with blue stripes. Personality Lyonel has a calm and serious personality and cares deeply for those he loves and who he considers to be his comrades. He also shows a proper attitude of respect towards beings that deserve it. Like his father, Lyonel is charismatic at times but hates it whenever he is compared to his father as he believes that others only see him as the son of Azazel and not as himself. While he is not a battle maniac like Vali, Lyonel has a strong desire to always emerge from a fight as the winner. Though he rarely shows it, Lyonel inherited his father's perverted nature, although it is more downplayed and attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image. History Lyonel is the only child of Serena Mycenae, a descendant of Perseus and Azazel, a Fallen Angel and the Governor General of the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori. After his mother and the other descendants of Perseus were slaughtered by his uncle Viktor Mycenae, Lyonel's father took him in and raised him. He met Vali Lucifer and befriended him while they were taught how to properly use their powers and their Sacred Gears. A year before the start of the story, Lyonel was sent to join Kuoh Academy to observe Issei Hyoudou. While at school, he befriended Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. Plot The Lion King's Awakening TBA Powers & Abilities Power of Kings: Lyonel's signature skill that he inherited from his ancestor, Perseus. The heat of his golden flames can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Lyonel's emotional state. This form is called the Flames of Emotion. When fully mastered, the flames are able to burn off demonic and holy attacks. * Burning Soul: Lyonel's signature attack. He gathers golden flames on his open right palm, imbuing it with Regulus's earth-breaking powers, and then clenches his fist to punch the target. When this punch connects, a large lion's face materializes from the flames and strikes the target, blasting them away with great force. He can also unleash it in the form of a devastating stream of golden flames at his enemies. * Nova: Lyonel's body is surrounded by a cloak of golden flames, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. With his speed, Lyonel assaults his opponents with quick, but powerful, melee attacks. * Divine Wrath: Lyonel exudes a constant surge of destructive golden flames imbued with Regulus's earth-breaking powers that surrounds him. It shakes the surrounding environment and destroys everything within the vicinity. * Lion King's Meteor Fist: Lyonel unleashes millions of faster-than-light speed punches, transforming this attack into a radiant fury of flames, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. * Blazing Fury of the Lion King: Fallen Angel King Ruin Mode '(''Datenshi Kingu Ruin Mōdo): A mode that is achieved by condensing his Power of Kings blood and fusing it with the Power of Destruction and his Fallen powers. In this form, Lyonel gains twelve jet-black feathered wings that are covered in a crimson aura and drastically increases his powers. After using it, Lyonel is left heavily exhausted afterwards. '''Immense Light Weapon Skill: Lyonel has shown himself to be just as skilled and powerful with using his light-based powers like his father. Like his father, Lyonel can generate countless light spears with ease and fires them like bullets. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lyonel is a master hand-to-hand combatant, and is able to increase the power of his punches with his golden flames. Superhuman Strength:'' ''Lyonel possesses a remarkable amount of strength for a Human. Immense Durability: Through his training with Vali and his team, and fighting stronger opponents, Lyonel gained a body with great durability. Immense Speed: Lyonel is capable of moving at a speed faster than a normal human. While using his Balance Breaker he is capable of moving at the speed of light, and is capable of performing high-speed combat. Immense Stamina: Lyonel possesses a great amount of stamina, being capable of maintaining his Balance Breaker for at least one month. Flight: 'Being a half-Fallen Angel, Lyonel can fly using his 8 wings and by using the propulsion of his golden flames. Equipment 'Regulus Nemea: ' One of the 13 Longinus, Regulus Nemea takes the form of a giant battle axe that resides the spirit of the Nemean Lion named Regulus. Lyonel's Longinus is a sub-species, instead of a battle-axe, it created a pair of gauntlets to augment Lyonel's power. * '''Regulus Almighty Gaia Havoc: '(Regurusu Ōrumaiti Gaia Habokku): Also known as the '''Golden Reign of the Lion King is the original Balance Breaker of Regulus Nemea that allows Lyonel to become Regulus itself. It takes on the form of a golden glowing aura that allows the wielder to generate shockwaves by shattering the air around them like glass. * Breakdown the Beast '(ブレイクダウン・ザ・ビースト, ''Bureikudaun za Btsuto):' Also known as the '''Beast of Supremacy' is the Regulus Nemea's version of Juggernaut Drive. In this form, Lyonel's armor changes color to violet, black, and gold. It possesses immense power, allowing the wielder to use the full power of the Nemean Lion. * Basileus Assault Burstmode '(アクセルクエーサー バーストモード, ''Bashireusu Asuruto Burstmode):' Is a new enhanced form that surpasses the Breakdown the Beast. Lyonel obtained it after the past possessors acknowledged his strength. In this form, the color of his armor changes to metallic gold with crimson jewels. Like Issei's and Vali's upgraded versions of their Juggernaut Drive, it does not consume his lifespan. In this form, Lyonel has access to '''Zodiac Eruption', an attack that creates multiple projections that are capable of attacking the enemy using various attacks, and finishes them off with a powerful beam attack. Quotes * "With the Power of Kings on my right hand and the Power of Destruction on my left hand, combine them together and they become an unstoppable force!" Trivia * Lyonel's height is 178 cm. (5 feet 10 inches). * Lyonel's birthday is on July 7. * Lyonel's appearance is based off of Hibari Kyoya (ten years later) from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! * The name Lyonel is an alternate form of Lionel, meaning Young Lion. * Since the Greek mythological hero Perseus was a "Demi-God", Lyonel could also be considered a descendant of the Gods. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Kuoh Academy Category:Fanon Occult Research Club Category:HolyKnightsofTheRoundTable Category:Argos Team Category:Khaos Brigade (TKOL)